PotC: The Cursed Jewel of the Lycanthe
by Dark and prone to violence
Summary: AU Will was thrown into prison, he escaped and joined Jack on the Pearl, They get cursed by a jewel. Oh my. REVEIW!
1. Alternate EndingBeginning

Please note that if you have read any of my stories before you'll know that I tend to write about the supernatural. Also note that this story is AU with the fact that Will was sent to jail.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cursed Jewel of the Lycanthe

Chapter 1

_            "After all, he is a blacksmith" said Governor Swann. Elisabeth turned to Will._

_            "No, he's  a pirate" she said and they kissed for the first time._

Will Turner awoke from the wonderful dream he had been having. _That's how it should've ended._ He thought to himself. The truth was that when Jack had fallen over the ledge he escaped onto the Black Pearl and Will had been carted off to prison. Will didn't blame Jack for letting him take the fall alone, Jack was just a more experienced and had known when to make a break for it.

Will had escaped prison and found Jack and the crew in Tortuga telling all the drunken pirates in the bar their story. He had been taken in by the pirates and now acted a lot like them in many ways but still had a sense of morals and values.

The Pirates, including Will had gone after the allegedly 'cursed' Jewel of the Lycanthe which Will thought was stupid because of what happened to Barbossa's crew when they had taken the curse likely. Of course Jack had ignored Will and they had gone after the Jewel. They found the Jewel and sold it at a very high price. Everything was going well, that is, until night fell. The crew got more edgy and felt more inclined to have as much gold as they could lay their hands on. When the moon rose things got very freaky. To sum it up. They were hungry for gold like the _wolves_ hunger for meat. In other words, yeah, Lycanthropes.

Will, at the moment was lying down on his bed fiddling with a chunk of gold they'd stolen from a Spanish cargo ship._ God I miss Elisabeth_ he thought. They were on their way to Port Royal which was really a risk for Will they had heard that the Jewel was on exhibit at one of the museums there. To rid themselves of the curse they would have to destroy the Jewel.

Jack drunkly stumbled into the room. "'Ey Will, s'almost moonrise ye gotta come out of your room, we need to Rort Poyal-"

" Port Royal Jack"

"Yeah Port Royal by the time the moon is far overhead."

"Coming Jack, lucky AnaMaria wasn't cursed because the curse only effects men so she'll probably be able to steal the Jewel if it's there"

Will and Jack took off their shirts and walked out into the moonlight as their forms shifted and joined their wolfish crew as they sailed towards Port Royal.

REVIEW! PWEEEZEEE? (chibi eyes)


	2. The Raid

Chapter 2

The Black Pearl began to close in on Port Royal. It was the dead of night now and everyone was fast asleep. Jack had known, of course that his favourite man alive, the Commodore, would recognise the ship. Jack, of course, was Jack though and took no heed of the _big scary Commodore_ and parked it right in the middle of the bay. It was too dark to properly see the ship anyway.

Upon anchoring the ship, however, Jack felt a jab in the back of his head. Will was behind him, his black coat almost camouflaging him in the darkness. His ears were tilted back and his arms were folded. He made a jerking motion with his head towards the governor's household. Jack rolled his feral yellow eyes. Will worried too much.

Jack, being the Capitan was somewhat the Alpha-Male of the ship. He was the biggest, he was the strongest and therefore his wolfish crew followed orders. They all liked Jack, but it was best to be efficient just in case. Jack had an auburny-red coat, his clothes were in shreads and Anamaria had taken his hat away for what she called 'Safe Keeping', but Jack was still wearing his bandanna with various things braided into his hair. He stood on deck watching Port Royal in a bit of a trance, then Anamaria came up behind him and placed a hand on his large, furry, muscular arm.

"Are we gonna go or what?" she asked him softly looking up at him. Her head only reached his chest now. She was very small to him. Jack blinked to get out of the trance and then nodded. She smirked and then walked over to one of the cannons, aimed it properly, lit a match and then POW! Right into the centre of town. She waited a few minutes again and then POW! Then the screams started coming. People running out and looking around wildly.

Jack and the crew took to the boats, once they got in far enough they started wading in through the water, roaring, snarling and making other frightening sounds, then they started plundering. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Anamaria run off in the direction or the museum. What would he do without her? Really?

Within the screaming mass of people Elizabeth Swann was hiding in a small Tavern. She tended to sneak out in the night and do unladylike things with her friends who thought it was 'remarkable fun' to be adventurous. Elizabeth agreed. Currently her eyes were wide and she was in a cluster of her friends in a corner just waiting for it to end. After all, the last pirate raid had had her kidnapped and thus the adventure with the cursed gold began.

One of her friends, Mildred looked over at her. "Well they can't do as much damage can they? I mean they're just normal pirates right? Not like those cursed ones who kidnapped you." Elizabeth nodded. That provided comfort, or at least a bit of relief at the fact that if you shot these pirates, they would go down. Elizabeth kept this thought close to her until her it was shaken from her in a loud, animalistic, unearthly roar that made Elizabeth and her friends look at each other, eyes bulged in fear. Then the door was kicked in by a large, furry, black foot. That was then followed by a seven foot tall furry black wolf-man with a main of long shaggy black hair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tattered pants and a sword on his belt. What would a creature like him need a sword for? The drunkards within the bar all made a break for it behind him out but he was between Elizabeth and her friends' exit.

Mildred looked over at Elizabeth again. "I…I think he's one of the pirates." She whispered in a squeaky voice. He looked over at them and then his eyes locked with Elizabeth's. His eyes widened a bit and then softened from the feral beast she'd seen before. He turned his back to them and started filling up a sack he carried with him with gold and rum.

Elizabeth stood up. One of the drunkards had left a civilian sword on the floor. She picked it up and tentatively walked towards him with it raised. "You…you get out of here. They have nothing of proper value." She got close enough she could actually touch him with the sword. He whipped around and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in fear. He wasn't like the other cursed pirates; this beast could rip her in two with his pinky finger.

Again, Elizabeth locked eyes with the beast and she saw something strange within him. Awkward, and a little sad. These two traits lingering together reminded her of someone. Her eyes widened even more. She was about to actually touch him with her hand when a shout broke the silence.

It was a woman's voice, loud brash and vaguely familiar. "THE JEM AIN'T HERE!" The wolf-creature let go of her, grabbed his spoils and made for the door. He went to run out but then there was gunfire. A bullet hit him in the head and then he went down. The commodore stepped in front of the body and kicked it a little.

"Drag him to the prison, use the most secure cell possible. That shot wouldn't have killed him and he won't be knocked out for long." He said. Elizabeth stepped out from the door. She and her friends were clustered around. The commodore noticed her and pointed at the household. "Go back to your house Elizabeth, they're probably still around."

The next morning Will woke up looking normal lying in hay. He was in the prison. He glanced around. The other prisoners were pointing at him, their eyes wide in shock. "The monster…he's a man." One of them whispered.

"Indeed he is." Said a voice. Will recognised it right away. It was the Commodore.


End file.
